Its Been Awhile
by velvetsky7
Summary: Himuro has not remembered the last time he and Murasakibara had sex. In fact, it has been so long ago, it feels like they weren't even considered a couple anymore. Himuro knew that sex wasn't the only thing that makes a couple, but sex should be part of their lives once in a while, right? Himuro needed to take action. He couldn't stand it anymore!


A/N: Hi everyone! ^o^ This is my first KnB fanfic, or rather my first fic that I'm planning to publish! I really love Murasakibara and Himuro together hehe :3 Hope you guys like it! ^-^ I briefly proofread my story, so if there is any other mistakes, I'm open to contructive cirtisim!

Himuro has not remembered the last time he and Murasakibara had sex. In fact, it has been so long ago, it feels like they weren't even considered a couple anymore. Himuro knew that sex wasn't the only thing that makes a couple, but sex should be part of their lives once in a while, right? ...and for them it has been the longest while.

He grumbled in his seat as he tried to pay attention to the teacher's lesson. He could see Murasakibara in his seat, just as bored with his hands on his face. Himuro needed to take action. He can't stand it anymore! After class was over, he headed to the purple haired giant and together, they both went to get some lunch.

Himuro has always asked him why he didn't want to have sex, and the answer was always either, "I'm too tired Muro-chin..." or "But I'm hungry...let's get some food." Himuro rolled his eyes at the thought and he grumpily sipped on his juice.

"What's wrong Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked taking a huge bite out of his third 12 inch long sandwich.

"Try guessing, Atsushi." he snapped and Murasakibara paused.

"Um..." he thought for a moment. "I know, Muro-chin wants to try my sandwich."

Himuro could almost throw his empty juice box at him. "Argh Atsushi?! Why are you so clueless?!" he stood up abruptly and walked away before a giant hand grabbed his arm.

"Wha..? Wait Muro-chin, don't be mad!" Murasakibara said grabbing his sandwich and walked along with him. Himuro sighed and knew he shouldn't have made that outburst. He could feel Murasakibara tagging along with him as usual, and he sighed again feeling guilty that he yelled at him.

"Sorry, Atsushi, I'm not mad." he said and Murasakibara pouted. "I'm just...a little frustrated, that's all."

"What can I do to help?" Murasakibara asked, still munching on his sandwich.

"Fuck me, that's what you can do." Himuro thought. "Since we don't have practice tonight, let's do something fun." he said holding Murasakibara's free hand.

"Like what?"

"Like...you know...maybe we can have sex, hm?" he said, tiptoeing so that their faces were centimeters away from each other.

Murasakibara just stared at him with dark purple eyes. He blinked a few times before taking another bite out of his sandwich. "Oh." that was what he said.

Himuro face palmed himself and settled back down. "You know what, whatever! Forget it!" he yelled and walked away furious, and the giant could almost see smoke coming out of his ears.

Himuro sat down on a bench somewhere in the school to collect his thoughts. "Why doesn't he realize it? Am I...not good enough for him?" Himuro stared at the students passing by him; some couples were seen together holding hands and he sighed deeply. "When its Atsushi, all he cares about is his stupid snacks!" he mentally yelled and then paused. His eyes widened at a thought, and then slowly, a small smile appeared on his face.

After school, Murasakibara had to do some homeroom duties due to sleeping again in class. Luckily for Himuro, that was more than enough time to prepare. Himuro went to the nearest super market and piled his cart with many different items. He quickly headed back to their dorm room and began his preparation for his plan. After he put his hands on his hips, smiling in triumph. "Even he can't resist me now."

It was around 5 PM when the door to their apartment opened. Murasakibara yawned tiredly as he locked his door up before kicking off his shoes. He took a step, until he heard a loud crunch. He looked down and there was a trail of maiubos on the floor. He sighed in relief as he didn't crush it entirely with his feet and bent down to pick them all up. "MUro-chin is getting messier and messier..." he said and didn't realized the trail of maiubos led to their bedroom.

Murasakibara was on his hands and knees, one maiubo in mouth as he picked them all up like a squirrel. He crawled in the bedroom until his head bumped into long, slender pale legs. "Huh?" he looked up and the maiubo in his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Hello, Atsushi." Himuro said, fully naked with gooey and sticky substance along his chest, arms and around his crotch.

Murasakibara's eyes widened and stood up to his full height staring down at his boyfriend. "Muro-chin...is that..."

"Yeah, caramel sauce isn't that bad." he sucked on his fingers one by one, eyeing him seductively.

That did it for the giant and he pounced on Himuro, tackling him on the bed, and began licking the sauce off with his tongue. Himuro moved away and held his face with both hands. "Muro-chin...?"

"What do I want, Atsushi?" Himuro asked narrowing his eyes.

Murasakibara licked his lips as he thought for a moment. "Muro-chin wants me."

"Good...and what do you want to do, Atsushi?"

The giant couldn't stop looking at the oozing sauce going down Himuro's neck. "I want to...lick you up clean." That was not it either. Before Himuro almost screamed internally and externally, Murasakibara leaned down even closer, grabbing a gentle amount of black hair. "I also want to fuck Muro-chin like crazy." Himuro had his mouth open in both shock and excitement. Murasakibara smashed his mouth into his boyfriend's and stuck his tongue inside, licking around and tasting the faint taste of caramel sauce.

Himuro groaned and wrapped his arms around his neck as they parted away a bit, so that their tongues tackled around each other before Murasakibara's tongue obviously won over his. The dark haired male gasped when the giant started trailing his kisses down to his jaws and neck. Murasakibara lapped his tongue, licking off the new batch of caramel sauce on the pale skin. Himuro didn't particularly enjoy being all sticky with caramel sauce, but he was willing to do whatever it takes to get Murasakibara in the mood.

Murasakibara's head went down lower, reaching to his heaving chest and nipples. He sucked on one nipple, biting it playfully and sucking the sauce around it, enjoying the sweet taste of caramel and his own boyfriend. Himuro gasped out loud when the giant reached below to his groin, and Himuro made sure there was extra sauce lathered it all along his length.

"You look so yummy, MUro-chin..." Murasakibara said, looking up at him with only his dark, lustful purple eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Himuro practically shoved his crotch towards Murasakibara, which the latter gladly opened his mouth and engulfed the whole thing. Himuro rolled his head back, moaning at the sudden wave of immense pleasure. It has been too long, too fucking long. Himuro felt so sensitive since it's been a while, but he held on a bit more for Murasakibara.

Murasakibara deep throated the cock, hallowing his cheeks as he skillfully used his tongue to lick and suck every centimeter of his lover's treat. Murasakibara reached out with his long arms and pinched both nipples making Himuro moan out louder.

"Ah! Atsushi!" he cried and came hard into the giant's mouth. Himuro panted and Murasakibara swallowed every last drop of his cum. Murasakibara licked his lips and kissed him again, letting him taste his own juices.

Himuro winced at his own flavour but ignored it and reached under Murasakibara's shirt. The purple haired male parted slightly and helped his boyfriend take off his shirt. Himuro has always admired how strong and muscular Murasakibara's torso was, despite all of the junk food he's always eating. Just looking at it...makes him want to eat him up as well.

The black haired male grabbed the caramel sauce on the night stand and squirted on Murasakibara's chest. "Huh...Muro-chin..?" he stared down at his boyfriend, and Himuro kissed him on the lips once, before tackling him back down on the bed. Himuro licked all around his chest, marveling at the sweetness from the sauce and saltiness from his sweat. It was a good combination, to his surprise. Himuro reached for his pants and he could clearly see his giant erection. He groped it and rubbed it through the pants making Murasakibara whimper. "Stop teasing, Muro-chin~" Himuro giggled and unbuckled his belt and pulled it down. He saw the wet spot that formed in his boxers and stripped that article of clothing away too.

His cock sprang up, long, thick and huge! Himuro's mouth watered as he stared at it in awe. Himuro climbed on top of Murasakibara's body, so that his face was at his cock, and Murasakibara's face was looking at his entrance. "Prepare me Atsushi." he ordered and the giant didn't have to be told, since he stuck 2 fingers inside immediately.

Himuro jerked a bit before sucking the long member. Himuro couldn't fit everything in, so he used his hands to stroke the rest. Murasakibara added his 4th finger in, stretching him out completely, because he knew he needed it. After Himuro was done slicking up his cock, both males sat up right, and the dark haired raised his hips up and lined up along the giant erection. He slammed down without any warning because he needed this. He needed him to be inside so badly and the way his cock filled him up completely, made Himuro scream out loud.

Murasakibara held his waist, stroking the sides as he waited for his lover to adjust. Himuro nodded so that he could start and both moved at the same time. Murasakibara angled his hips up, ramming him deeper with each thrusts, and Himuro met him half way as he rode him feeling every single part of his body heat up. Just after a few thrusts, Himuro gasped out loud gripping on his broad shoulders for support.

The giant knew it was the spot to hit, and he pounded into it faster. The bed shook, making it knock down some of the items on the night table beside it. Himuro grabbed Murasakibara's face and kissed him as the giant pounded into his entrance at a beast like speed, before Himuro clenched around his cock and clawed at his back. "Atsushi...I'm gonna...!" he screamed and came all over both male's stomachs.

Murasakibara brought Himuro down to his back, still deep inside him as he held one of his slender legs up to his shoulders. Himuro panted heavily watching his lover gaze down at him with such dominance and lust. Murasakibara pulled out until the tip was still in, and then slammed right back inside making Himuro curl his back. Murasakibara grunted and went even faster, the slapping of his balls against the dark haired male's bottom turned him on even more, and he groaned loudly as he reached out with one of his arms to the bed post for support.

"Arrgh! Muro-chin...!" he growled, gritting his teeth and continued to pound into him, while Himuro pulled his neck down to bite along his skin. Murasakibara roared out loud, coming deep and heavy inside Himuro, while the smaller male cried as he came for the second time. Murasakibara collapsed on top of his lover staring at him with droopy, tired eyes. "Muro-chin...I love you..."

"I love you too, Atsushi." he said brushing the purple strands away from his sweaty face. Murasakibara nuzzled his face under his neck and held him tightly like a body pillow.

"Mmm...Muro-chin...?"

"What is it?"

Murasakibara looked up at him. "Let's do this more."

Himuro laughed. "Well, about time you said that!"

"I'm sorry...I've been so tired...practice is always bothersome too..." he muttered and Himuro ruffled the purple locks. "...but I always wanted to..." he then drifted off to sleep and Himuro sighed in contentment at his confession. Feeling the warm embrace of his lover, he too fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
